1934 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
- A= 1. Abbie, A.A. (1934) - The brain-stem and cerebellum of Echidna aculeata. Philos. Trans. Roy. Soc. London, (B) 224 1-74, 22 figs. ---- '2. Abbie, A.A. (1934) - The morphology of the fore-brain arteries with especial reference to the evolution of the basal ganglia. ''Jour. Anat., 68 433-470, 11 figs. ---- '3. Abel, Othenio (1934) - Das Verwandtschaftsverhältnis zwischen dem Menschen und den höheren fossilen Primaten. ''Zeit. Morphol. Anthrop. 34 1-14, 1 fig. ---- '4. Abell, Letha (1934) - Kansas fossils. ''Aerend, 5 44-52. ---- '5. Absolon, Karel (1934) - A propos d'une curieux fragment de mandibule d'Ursus présenté par MM. le Dr. Ch. Morel et Ch. Schleicher. ''Bull. Soc. Préhist., Paris 31 113-114, 1 fig. ---- '6. Acworth, Bernard (1934) - Bird flight and its bearing on the theory of evolution. ''Jour. Trans. Victoria Inst., 66 11-38. ---- '7. Acworth, Bernard (1934) - ''This progress. The tragedy of evolution. London: Rich and Cowan. 344 pp. ---- '8. Adametz, Leopold (1934) - Haustierrassen und Kulturpflanzen des alpinen Menschentypus als Weiser für dessen Herkunft. ''Zeit Züchtung, 31 147-180. --- '9. Adams, W. Claude (1934) - Secrets of mountains read from fossils. ''Mineralogist, 2 no. 1 7, 20-21, 24. ---- '10. Adloff, Paul (1934) - Das Tuberculum Molare des ersten Milchmolaren und die Tubercula Paramolaria der Molaren des Menschen nebst einigen Bemerkungen zur Abstammungsfrage. ''Anat. Anz., 78 342-351. ---- '11. Adloff, Paul (1934) - Gebissforschung und Ursprung des Menschen. Über den Ursprung des Menschen im Lichte der Gebissforschung. Schrift. Königsberg. ''Geleherte Ges., Nat. Kl., 8 no. 6 299-315. ---- '12. Adloff, Paul (1934) - Über die Zähne von Orycteropus. ''Zeit. Anat., 102 711-717, 8 figs. ---- '13. Adloff, Paul (1934) - Über die Zahnentwickelung des Pferdes. Bemerkungen zu der gleichnamigen Arbeit von F. Moser. ''Morphol. Jahrb., 73 446-450, 3 figs. ---- '14. Aguayo, Carlos Guillermo (1934) - La nomenclatura zoológica. Reglas internacionales de la nomenclatura zoológica. ''Mem. Soc. Cubana Hist. Nat., 8 265-316. ---- '15. Airaghi, Carlo (1934) - Mammiferi del Quaternario di Zandobbio presso Trescorre Balneario, Prov. di Bergamo. ''Natura, Riv. Sci. Nat., 25 no. 2 63-67, 2 figs. ---- '15. Alcock, Frederick James (1934) - Report of the national committee on stratigraphical nomenclature. ''Trans. Roy. Soc. Canada, 28 3 sect. 4, 113-121. ---- '16. Allis, Edward Phelps, Jr. (1934) - Concerning the course of the latero-sensory canals in recent fishes, prefishes and Necturus. ''Jour. Anat., 68 361-415, 21 figs. ---- '17. Alsberg, Paul (1934) - The Taungs puzzle. A biological essay. ''Man, 34 154-159. ---- '18. & Torcelli, A. J. (1934) - ''El Tetraprothomo y el Diprothomo. In: Obras completas y correspondencia científica de F. Ameghino. La Plata: Govt. Printer, 17 707 pp., 320 figs., 2 pls. ---- '19. & Torcelli, A. J. (1934) - ''Formaciones sedimentarias de Patagonia. In: Obras completas y correspondencia científica de F. Ameghino. La Plata: Govt. Printer, 16 747 pp., 358 figs., 3 pls. ---- '20. & Torcelli, A. J. (1934) - ''La perforaceón astragaliana y el credo. In: Obras completas y correspondencia científica de F. Ameghino. La Plata: Govt. Printer, 15 727 pp., 363 figs., 8 pls. ---- '21. & Torcelli, A. J. (1934) - ''Paleoantropología Argentina. In: Obras completas y correspondencia científica de F. Ameghino. Plata: Govt. Printer 18 697 pp., 41 figs., 12 pls. ---- '22. Anderson, Charles (1934) - Ichthyosaurs. ''Austral. Mus. Mag., 5 273-276, 4 figs. ---- '23. Anderson, Charles (1934) - The sea serpent and its kind. ''Austral. Mus. Mag., 5 204-208. ---- '24. Anderson, Charles & Fletcher, H O. (1934) - The Cuddie Springs bone bed. ''Austral. Mus. Mag., 5 152-158, 7 figs. ---- '25. Andersson, Johan Gunnar (1934) - ''Children of the yellow earth. Studies in prehistoric China. New York: The Macmillan Co.; London: Kegan, Paul, Trench, Trubner and Co.. xxi + 345 pp., 147 figs. ---- '26. Andert, Hermann (1934) - Die Kreideablagerungen zwischen Elbe und Jeschken. Teil III. Die Fauna der obersten Kreide in Sachsen, Böhmen und Schlesien. ''Abh. Preuss. Geol. Landesanst., 159 1-477, 102 figs., 19 pls. ---- '27. Andrée, Karl (1934)- Über einen Struvit-Darmstein von einem Kieshaufen in dem Plickener Bergen bei Gumbinnen und die Frage einer eventuellen fossilen Überlieferung von eingeweide Gesteinen. ''Schrift. Physik-Ökonom. Ges. Königsberg, 68 210-213. ---- '28. Angelis d'Ossat, Gioacchino de (1934) - L'uomo fossile di Saccopastore (Roma) e la cronologia. ''Atti. Soc. Ital. Progr. Sci., 22 (pt. 4) 151. ---- '29. Anonymous (1934) - 100,000 year old carcasses explain Black Sea poisoning. ''Sci. News Letter, 25 92. ---- '30. Anonymous (1934) - A geological formation in Wyoming. ''Science, (n.s.) 80 suppl. 2077 8-9. ---- '31. Anonymous (1934) - Alligators roamed in South Dakota. ''El Palacio, 36 14-15. ---- '32. Anonymous (1934) - Annual Report of the Director to the board of trustees for the year 1933. ''Field Mus. Nat. Hist., Publ. 328, Rept. Ser., 10 no. 1 136 pp., 12 pls. ---- '33. Anonymous (1934) - Benjamin Arthur Bensley (1875-1934). ''Trans. Roy. Soc. Canada, 28 (3) XXI-XXII, portrait. ---- '34. Anonymous (1934) - Bibliografia geologica italiana per gli anni 1915-1933. Ns. 1, Lettere A. ''Boll. Ufficio Geol. Ital., 59 10, Suppl. 72 pp. ---- '35. Anonymous (1934) - Bibliographia geologica Hungarica (1930-1933). ''Föld. Közlöny, 64 63-64. ---- '36. Anonymous (1934) - Bibliographic review of modern literature on the northern Manchuria. 1. Geology.Russian. ''Ann. Club Nat. Sci. Geog. Y.M.C.A., Harbin 1 246-250. ---- '37. Anonymous (1934) - Bibliography of Uganda geological literature. ''Ann. Rept. Uganda Geol. Surv., 1933 no. 1 82-88. ---- '38. Anonymous (1934) - Biologists urged to drop senescent evolution theories. ''Sci. News Letter, 25 259. ---- '39. Anonymous (1934) - Coloration of fossil bones. ''Nature, 133 60. ---- '40. Anonymous (1934) - Davidson Black (1885-1934). ''Mus. Sci. Soc. Nation., 1934 no. 14 160. ---- '41. Anonymous (1934) - Davidson Black. ''Jour. Amer. Med. Assoc., 102 1240. ---- '42. Anonymous (1934) - Dinosaur remains in Wyoming. ''Science, (n. s.) 80 suppl. 2065 6-7. ---- '43. Anonymous (1934) - Dinosaur skeletons in Brussels. ''Nature, 133 320. ---- '44. Anonymous (1934) - Discovery of John Day rhinoceros. ''Science, (n.s.) 80 suppl. 2068 8. ---- '45. Anonymous (1934) - Dr. Finlay Lorimer Kitchin. ''Colliery Guardian, 148 166. ---- '46. Anonymous (1934) - Dr. R.F. Scharff (1858-1934). ''Nature, 134 487. ---- '47. Anonymous (1934) - Dr. Roy Lee Moodie (1880-1934). ''Mus. Jour. London, 34 63. ---- '48. Anonymous (1934) - Dr. Roy Lee Moodie (1880-1934). ''Mus. Sci. Soc. Nation., 1934 no. 13 128. ---- '49. Anonymous (1934) - Early man in China. ''Nature, 133 93-94. ---- '50. Anonymous (1934) - Early man in East Africa: further investigation. ''Nature, 134 730. ---- '51. Anonymous (1934) - Elephant bones from Bethlehem. ''Science, (n.s.) 80 suppl. 2071 10. ---- '52. Anonymous (1934) - Early man in China. ''Nature '',133 93-94. ---- '''53. Anonymous (1934) - Early man in East Africa: further investigation. ''Nature, 134 730. ---- '54. Anonymous (1934) - Elephant bones from Bethlehem. ''Science, (n.s.) 80 suppl. 2071 10. ---- '55. Anonymous (1934) - Entrega del premio "Moreno" al doctor Luis Maria Torres. ''Rev. Mus. La Plata, 34 411-417. ---- '56. Anonymous (1934) - Ernst Haeckel (1834-1919). ''Current Sci., 2 332. ---- '57. Anonymous (1934) - Expédition de l'Académie des Sciences Soviétique. ''Mus. Sci. Soc. Nation, 1934 no. 14 147, 148. ---- '58. Anonymous (1934) - F. Lorimer Kitchin (1871-1934). ''Mus. Sci. Soc. Nation., 1934 no. 12 96. ---- '59. Anonymous (1934) - Field work, Colorado. ''Mus. News, 15 no. 14, 4. ---- '60. Anonymous (1934) - Fossils of ice age animals found near San Diego. ''Sci. News Letter, 25 73. ---- '61. Anonymous (1934) - Fossils tell of ancient Palestinian climates. ''Sci. News Letter, 25 168. ---- '62. Anonymous (1934) - Fouilles poursuivies par le Musée National de Bloemfontein (Afrique Australe). ''Mus. Sci. Soc. Nation., 1934 no. 16 213, 214. ---- '63. Anonymous (1934) - Geological Survey Annual Report 1933. ''Tanganyika Geol. Surv., Ann. Rept., 60 pp., 1 map. ---- '64. Anonymous (1934) - Geology of the Orkneys. ''Nature, 134 976. ---- '65. Anonymous (1934) - Glands may have caused evolution of freak dinosaurs. ''Sci. News Letter, 25 182, 1 fig. ---- '66. Anonymous (1934) - Harvard exhibits new found triple-horned dinosaur. ''Sci. News Letter, 25 375, 1 fig. ---- '67. Anonymous (1934) - Horned dinosaurs, Yale Univ. ''Science, (n.s.) 80 suppl. 2076 10. ---- '68. Anonymous (1934) - How fossil animals look when discovered. ''Literary Digest, 117 no. 1 20, 1 fig. ---- '69. Anonymous (1934) - Humerus, humerus, femur, of mammoth. ''Sci. Amer., 150 172, 1 fig. ---- '70. Anonymous (1934) - Józef Siemiradzki. ''Ann. Soc. Géol. Pologne, 10 587-588. ---- '71. Anonymous (1934) - K. H. Hsu. Obituary note. (1898-1934). ''Bull. Geol. Soc. China 13 657, portrait. ---- '72. Anonymous (1934) - Kent's cavern, Torquay. ''Nature, 134 500. ---- '73. Anonymous (1934) - Mosasaurian skeletons from Manitoba. ''Nature, 134 318. ---- '74. Anonymous (1934) - Mr. H. A. Allen (1855-1934). ''Nature, 134 562. ---- '75. Anonymous (1934) - Nécrologie Louis Siret 1860-1930. ''Bull. Soc. Préhist., Paris 31 321-324, portrait. ---- '76. Anonymous (1934) - New Mexico mastodon bones. ''El Palacio, 36 155-156. ---- '77. Anonymous (1934) - Nouvelle acquisition du Musée d'Histoire Naturelle de L'Université d'Illinois (États-Unis). ''Mus. Sci. Soc. Nation., 1934 nos. 17-18 243, 244. ---- '78. Anonymous (1934) - Obituary Olof August Peterson. January 2, 1865-November 12, 1933. ''Ann. Carnegie Mus., 22 i-vii, portrait. ---- '79. Anonymous (1934) - Palestinian prehistory. ''Nature, 133 334. ---- '80. Anonymous (1934) - Palestinian remains at the British Museum. ''Nature, 133 169. ---- '81. Anonymous (1934) - Platyhystrix reconstructed at American Museum. ''Sci. News Letter, 25 313. ---- '82. Anonymous (1934) - Presentation of the Daniel Giraud Elliot Medal and honorarium for 1931 to the late Dr. Davidson Black. ''Science, (n. s.) 79 553. ---- '83. Anonymous (1934) - Primitive man: evidence accumulates of his antiquity in America. ''El Palacio, 36 11-12. ---- '84. Anonymous (1934) - Primitive man: four stages of his evolution. ''El Palacio, 36 27-28. ---- '85. Anonymous (1934) - Proceedings of the Special meeting on May 11, 1934. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. China, 13 319-325, 1 portrait. ---- '86. Anonymous (1934) - Prof. Davidson Black. ''Lancet, 226 643. ---- '87. Anonymous (1934) - Prof. W.B. Scott. ''Nature, 133 824. ---- '88. Anonymous (1934) - Prof. W.W. Watts, F.R.S. President-Elect of the British Association. ''Nature, 134 410. ---- '88. Anonymous (1934) - Prof. William Buckland, 1784-1856. ''Nature, 133 353. ---- '89. Anonymous (1934) - Professor's sacrifices make institution possible. ''Sci. News Letter, 25 73. ---- '90. Anonymous (1934) - Quaternary research in Ireland. ''Nature, 134 317. ---- '91. Anonymous (1934) - Rare dinosaur tracks found in Pennsylvania. ''Sci. News Letter, 26 57. ---- '92. Anonymous (1934) - Recent acquisitions at the British Museum (Natural History). ''Nature, 133 171. ---- '93. Anonymous (1934) - Recent acquisitions at the Natural History Museum. ''Nature, 134 695. ---- '94. Anonymous (1934) - Reptiles of the Southwest two hundred million years ago. ''Science, (n.s.) 80 suppl. 2081 10. ---- '95. Anonymous (1934) - Rhaetic mammals. ''Nature, 134 31. ---- '96. Anonymous (1934) - Rhino with "schnozzle" found in Oregon fossil bed. ''Sci. News Letter, 26 103. ---- '97. Anonymous (1934) - Rhinoceros-size pigs roamed western plains. ''Sci. News Letter, 26 142. ---- '98. Anonymous (1934) - Robert A. C. Godwin-Austen (1808-1884). ''Nature, 134 803. ---- '99. Anonymous (1934) - Science news a century ago: Lyell's "Principles of geology." ''Nature, 133 149-150. ---- '100. Anonymous (1934) - Science news a century ago: Prof. J. L. R. Agassiz on fishes. ''Nature, 134 710. ---- '101. Anonymous (1934) - Science news a century ago: Thomas Hawkins's Ichthyosaurus. ''Nature, 134 786. ---- '102. Anonymous (1934) - Senckenberg am Meer. Schriftenreihe der Forschungsanstalt für Meeresgeologie und Meerespaläontologie "Senckenberg" in Wilhelmshaven. ''Senck., 16 34-37. ---- '103. Anonymous (1934) - Sir Arthur Keith a beloved master of British anatomy. ''Jour. Anat., 69 1, portrait. ---- '104. Anonymous (1934) - Sir Edgeworth David. ''Colliery Guardian, 149 408. ---- '105. Anonymous (1934) - Some advances in the sciences during 1934. ''Science, (n.s.) 80 suppl. 2087 10-14. ---- '106. Anonymous (1934) - Some geological and archaeological features in the neighbourhood of Bournemouth. ''Brit. Med. Jour., 1934 pt. 1 814-815. ---- '107. Anonymous (1934) - Tadeusz Wisniowski (1865-1933). ''Ann. Soc. Géol. Pologne, 10 586-587. ---- '108. Anonymous (1934) - Teeth of sauropods. ''Science, (n. s.) 80 no. 2068, Suppl . ---- '109. Anonymous (1934) - The fossil egg from Texas. ''Science, (n. s.) 80 suppl. 2085 11. ---- '110. Anonymous (1934) - The origin of men. ''Science, (n. s.) 80 no. 2067, Suppl . ---- '111. Anonymous (1934) - The panda or cat-bear. ''Nature, 133 524. ---- '112. Anonymous (1934) - The prehistoric ostrich of north China. ''China Jour., 21 194, 1 fig. ---- '113. Anonymous (1934) - ''The Sinclair dinosaur book. The Sinclair Refining Co., Inc.. 13 pp., 9 pls. ---- '114. Anonymous (1934) - The South Dakota plesiosaur skeleton. ''Science, (n. s.) 80 suppl. 2084 12. ---- '115. Anonymous (1934) - Two ancient reptilian skulls represent link with mammals. ''Sci. News Letter, 25 300. ---- '116. Anonymous (1934) - Two more links in evolution found. ''Literary Digest, 117 no. 22 17, 2 figs. ---- '117. Anthony, Raoul Louis Ferdinan (1934) - Données nouvelles sur l'évolution de la morphologie dentaire et cranienne des Tubulidentata (oryctéropes). ''Bull. Soc. Zool. France, 59 256-266, 3 figs. ---- '118. Anthony, Raoul Louis Ferdinan (1934) - La dentition de l'oryctérope. Morphologie-développement-structure-interpretation. ''Ann. Sci. Nat. Zool., 17 289-322, 19 figs. ---- '119. Anthony, Raoul Louis Ferdinan (1934) - Une nouvelle théorie de la dentition mammalienne. La multituberculie. ''Rev. Sci., Paris 72 65-75, 15 figs. ---- '120. Antoine, M. (1934) - Notes de préhistoire marocaine. VIII. Un gisement atérien en place dans les alluvions de l'Oued Gorea, près de Casablanca. ''Bull. Soc. Préhist. Maroc., 8 1-28, 12 figs. ---- '121. Antonius, Otto (1934) - Vorzeitreste unter unseren Pferde-Rassen. ''Natur u. Volk, 64 483-490, 6 figs. ---- '122. Arambourg, Camille & Boule, M. & Vallois, H. & Verneau, R. (1934) - Les grottes paléolithiques des Beni-Segoual (Algérie). ''Arch. Inst. Pal. Humaine, Mém, 13 1-242, 48 figs., 22 pls. ---- '123. Arambourg, Camille (1934) - Description de vertébrés fossiles (pissons et reptiles) provenant de la Mission du Tibesti (1930-1931). ''Mém. Acad. Sci. Paris, 61 (2) no. 1 1-7, 1 fig., 1 pl. ---- '124. Arambourg, Camille (1934) - Le Dinotherium des gisements de l'Omo (Absyssinie). ''Bull. Soc. Géol. France, 4 (5) 305-309, 1 pl. ---- '125. Arambourg, Camille (1934) - Le Dinotherium des gisements de l'Omo. ''C. R. Soc. Géol. France, 1934 86-87. ---- '126. Arambourg, Camille (1934) - Les formations éruptives du Turkana (Afrique Orientale). ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, 198 671-673. ---- '127. Arambourg, Camille (1934) - Les résultats géologiques de la Mission de l'Omo (1932-1933). ''C. R. Soc. Géol. France, 1934 63-64. ---- '128. Arambourg, Camille (1934) - Mammifères miocènes du Turkana (Afrique Orientale). ''Ann. Pal., 22 123-147, 5 figs., 2 pls. ---- '129. Arambourg, Camille (1934) - Sur la présence d'un crocodilien du genre Crocodilus dans les gisements de phosphates du Maroc. ''C. R. Soc. Géol. France, 1934 108-110. ---- '130. Armstrong, A. Leslie (1934) - Report on excavations in the Pin Hole Cave, Creswell Crags. 254-255 in M. C. Burkitt, et al., Derbyshire Caves. Twelfth interim report. ''Rept. Brit. Soc. Adv. Sci., 1934, 254-257. . ---- '131. Ashworth, J. H. & Marshall, F. H. A. (1934) - James Cossar Ewart (1851-1933). ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Edinburgh, 54 200-203. ---- '132. Asselberghs, E. & Leblanc, E. (1934) - Le Dévonien inférieur du bassin de Laroche. ''Mém. Inst. Géol. Univ. Louvain, 8 no. 1 1-78, 3 figs., 1 pl. ---- '133. Astre, Gaston (1934) - Faune de la brèche osseuse du Bois de l'Hôpital près de Montpellier. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. Nat., Toulouse 66 367-368. ---- '134. Astre, Gaston (1934) - Les crocodiliens fossiles des terrains tertiares souspyrénéens. ''Bull. Soc. Étud. Sci. Aude, 37 190-250, 5 figs., 2 pls. ---- '135. Astre, Gaston (1934) - Sur un Bunobrachyodus des Mollasses Toulousaines. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. Nat. Toulouse, 66 302-308, 3 figs. ---- '136. Astre, Gaston (1934) - Astre, Gaston. 1934. Un suidé des marnes ludiennes de Pont d'Assou. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. Nat. Toulouse, 66 197-204, 2 figs. ---- '137. Auerbach, Alfred (1934) - Schädelbruchstück eines diluvialen Moschusochsen aus dem Landkreis Gera. ''Jahresb. Ges. Freunden Naturwiss, Gera 76-77 60-62, 2 figs. ---- '138. Augusta, Josef (1934) - Über einige primitive Reptile aus den permotriassischen Schichten von Beaufort des südafrikanischen Karroobeckens.Czech. ''Veda Prírodní, 15 274-279, 303-306, 7 figs. ---- '139. Augusta, Josef (1934) - Über Entstehungsgeschichte und Entwicklung der Schildkröten. ''Príroda, (Brno) 27 193-198. ---- '140. Avinoff, Andrey (1934) - Thirty-seventh annual report of the director of the Carnegie Museum. ''Ann. Rept. Carnegie Mus., 37 1-71. ---- - B= '1. Bachofen-Echt, Adolf (1934) - Feststellungen des Vorkommens von Megaceros in historischer Zeit. ''Anz. Akad. Wiss. Wien, 71 202. ---- '2. Backsmann, Ernst (1934) - Ewald Wüst (29.9.1875-19.4.1934). ''Schrift. Naturwiss Ver. Schleswig-Holstein, 20 541-551. ---- '3. Baden-Powell, Donald Ferlys Wilson (1934) - On the marine gravels at March, Cambridgeshire. ''Geol. Mag., 71 193-219, 5 figs. ---- '4. Baege, Bruno (1934)- ''Kynologische Bibliographie. Forschungstelle Reichsverb. f. d. Deutsche Hundewesen. Berlin. 126 pp. ---- '5. Bakalow Petr (1934) - Die Hipparionenfauna von Kalimanzi und Kromidovo, Bezirk Sweti Wratsch, Südwestbulgarien (1. Fissipedia und Suidae).Bulgarian with German. ''Ann. Univ. Sofia, 30 313-349, 7 pls. ---- '6. Bakalow Petr (1934)- Die Hipparionenfauna von Kalimanci und Kromidovo, Bezirk Sweti Wrac, Südwest-Bulgarien. (II. Primates-Anthropoidea-Cynopithecidae).Bulgarian with German. ''Geol. Balkanica, 1 17-24, 3 pls. ---- '7. Baker, C. L. & Sellards, E. H. (1934) - The geology of Texas. Vol. II. Structural and economic geology. ''Univ. Texas Bull., 3401 151-155. ---- '8. Baker, Frank Collins (1934) - A new mammoth record for Illinois. ''Science, (n.s.) 80 118. ---- '9. Ball, L.C. (1934) - Fossil footprints. ''Queensland Govt. Mining Jour., 35 297, 3 figs. ---- '10. Ball, L.C. (1934) - Fossil footprints. Lanefield Colliery, Rosewood District. ''Queensland Govt. Mining Jour., 35 224, 3 figs. ---- '11. Barbat, William Franklin & Galloway, J. (1934) - San Joaquin Clay, California. ''Bull. Amer. Assoc. Petrol. Geolog., 18 476-499, 2 figs. ---- '12. Barbour, Erwin Hinckley (1934) - A mounted skeleton of ''Megabelodon lulli. Bull. Neb. State Mus., 1 303-308, 5 figs. ---- '13. Barbour, Erwin Hinckley (1934) - A new ovibovine, ''Symbos convexifrons, sp. nov. Bull. Neb. State Mus., 1 295-298, 2 figs. ---- '14. Barbour, Erwin Hinckley (1934) - A new rhinoceros mount, ''Trigonias osborni. Bull. Neb. State Mus., 1 299-302, 2 figs. ---- '15. Barbour, Erwin Hinckley (1934) - The Thurston County mastodon, ''Mastodon grangeri, sp. nov. Bull. Neb. State Mus., 1 287-290, 1 fig. ---- '16. Barbour, Erwin Hinckley & Schultz, C. B. (1934) - A new antilocaprid and a new cervid from the late Tertiary of Nebraska. ''Amer. Mus. Novit., no. 734 1-4, 1 fig. ---- '17. Barbour, Erwin Hinckley & Schultz, C. B. (19349 - A new giant camel, Titanotylopus nebraskensis, gen. et sp. nov. ''Bull Neb. State Mus., 1 291-294, 2 figs. ---- '18. Barbour, Thomas (1934) - Report of the director 1933-1934. ''Ann. Rept. Dir. Mus. Comp. Zool. Harvard, 1933-1934 7-11. ---- '19. Barbour, Thomas (1934) - ''Reptiles and amphibians, their habitats and adaptations. (2d ed., revised.). Boston and New York: Houghton Mifflin Co.. xx + 129 pp., 142 figs. --- '20. Barocelli, Pietro (1934) - Incisioni rupestri e statue menhirs. ''Bull. Paletnol. Ital., 54 154-172, 1 pl. ---- '21. Barras de Aragón, Francisco de las (1934) - Notas sobre restos humanos prehistóricas, protohistóricas y antiquas de España. ''Soc. Españ. Antrop., Actas Mem. 13 265-269. ---- '22. Barras de Aragón, Francisco de las (1934) - Notas sobre restos humanos prehistóricos, protohistóricos y antiguos de España. Cráneos de la colección Bonsor. Nota trigésima. Cráneo procedente de una sepultura romana de Bencarrón (Sevilla). ''Act. Mem. Soc. Españ. Antrop., 13 267. ---- '23. Barras de Aragón, Francisco de las (1934) - Notas sobre restos humanos prehistóricos, protohistóricos y antiguos de España. Cráneos de la colección Bonsor. Nota vigésimonovena. Dos cráneos procedentes de "el Acebuchal", junto a Carmona (Sevilla). ''Act. Mem. Soc. Españ. Antrop., 13 266-267. ---- '24. Barras de Aragón, Francisco de las (1934) - Notas sobre restos humanos prehistóricos, protohistóricos y antiguos de España. Cráneos de la colección Bonsor. Nota trigésimoprimera. Dos craneos procedentes de Palma del Rí (Sevilla). ''Act. Mem. Soc. Españ. Antrop., 13 267-269. ---- '25. Bartucz, L. (1934) - Die ersten Skelettreste des Neandertalmenschen in Ungarn. ''Sitz. Ber. 41. Kongr. Ungar. Artze Naturforsch, Budapest 1934 140-156, 10 figs. ---- '26. Bassler, R. S. & Resser, C. E. & Schmitt, W. L. & Bartsch, P. (1934) - Shelled invertebrates of the past and present with chapters on geological history.(2d ed.). ''Smithson. Sci. Ser., 10 1-365, 75 figs., 108 pls. ---- '27. Bate, Dorothea M. A. (1934) - A fossil wart hog from Palestine. ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist., 13 (10) 120-129, 1 pl. ---- '28. Bate, Dorothea M. A. (1934) - Two additions to the Pleistocene cave-fauna in Palestine (Trionyx and Crocodilus). ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist., 14 (10) 474-478, 1 pl. ---- '29. Baudouin, Marcel (1934) - Sur la présence du boeuf paléolithique, Bos primingenius, en Vendée. ''Bull. Soc. Sci. Nat. Ouest France, 3 xv. ---- '30. Baudouin, Marcel (1934) - Un monstre double d'ovidé d'époque préhistorique, gravure sur rocher. ''Bull. Soc. Sci. Nat. Ouest France, 3 xv-xvi. ---- '31. Bauer, Clyde Max (1934) - Wind River basin. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., 45 665-696, 2 figs., 2 pls. --- '32. Bayer, Boh (1934) - Bemerkungen zur Gattung Palaeoxyris Bgt.Czech. ''Príroda, (Brno) 27 265-266. ---- '33. Bayer, Boh (1934) - Koprolithen aus den Schichten von Kounová bei Pilsen.Czech. ''Príroda, (Brno) 27 21-22. ---- '34. Bayley, William Shirley (1934) - Memorial of Samuel Washington McCallie (1856-1933). ''Proc. Geol. Soc. Amer., 1933 227-233, portrait. ---- '35. Beadnell, Charles M. (1934) - ''A picture book of evolution. Adapted from the work of Dennis Hird. London: Watts & Co.. IX + 309 pp. ---- '36. Beaufort, L.F. de (1934) - On a fossil fish from Gimpoe (Central Celebes). ''Verh. Geol.-Mijn. Genoot. Ned. Kol., (Geol. Ser.) 10 180-181. ---- '37. Beckers, J. (1934) - Mededeeling over een stoottand van een voorwereldlijken olifant. ''Natuurhist. Maandbl., 23 99, 1 fig. ---- '38. Beckers, J. (1934) - Vierter Bericht in bezug auf die geologisch-paläontologischen Untersuchungen zu Elsloo, Prov. Limburg. ''Natuurhist. Maandbl., 23 57-58. ---- '39. Behlen, Heinrich (1934) - Das geologische und absolute Alter des letzten grossen Bimssteinaustruchs auf grund einer neuen Grabung am Wildweiberhausfelsen bei Langenaubach (Dilltal). ''Sitz.-Ber. Naturhist. Ver. Preuss. Rhein. Westfalens, 1934 C36-C41. ---- '40. Beliaeva, E.I. (1934) - On the post-Pliocene mammalian fauna from the B. Gergiz River Basin.Russian. ''Priroda, (USSR) 1934 no. 7 73. ---- '41. Bell, Earl Hoyt & Royen, W. (1934) - An evaluation of recent Nebraska finds sometimes attributed to the Pleistocene. ''Wisc. Archeol., 13 47-70, 3 figs. ---- '42. Bell, Earl Hoyt & Royen, W. (1934) - Studies relating to the antiquity of man in America. ''Carnegie Instn. Wash., Year Book, no. 33 303-305. ---- '43. Bell, Eric Temple (1934) - ''Before the dawn. Baltimore: The Williams & Wilkins Co.. vii + 247 pp. ---- '44. Benham, Sir William B. (1934) - The skeleton of a small moa, Emeus huttoni Owen. ''Trans. Proc. Roy. Soc. New Zealand, 64 87-104, 10 figs. ---- '45. Berckhemer, Fritz (1934) - Beobachtungen an den Travertinablagerungen des Biedermannschen Steinbruch in Untertürkheim. ''Jahresh. Ver. Vaterländ. Naturk. Württemberg, 90 LXXXVIII-XC. ---- '46. Berckhemer, Fritz (1934) - Bericht der Württembergischen Naturaliensammlung in Stuttgart für das Jahr 1934. C. Geologische Abteilung. Zugänge und Fundberichte. ''Jahresh. Ver. Vaterländ. Naturk. Württemberg, 90 XXIV-XXIX, 1 pl. ---- '47. Berckhemer, Fritz (1934) - Der Steinheimer Urmensch und die Tierwelt seines Lebensgebietes. ''Aus der Heimat, 47 101-115, 9 figs., 4 pls. ---- '48. Berckhemer, Fritz (1934) - Die "Cannstatt-Rasse" und der Urmenschenschädel von Steinheim a.d. Murr. Württemberg Monatsschr. ''Dienst Volk Heimat, 6 258-264, 5 figs. ---- '49. Berckhemer, Fritz (1934) - Die diluviale Grosstierwelt und der Urmensch von Steinheim an der Murr. Jahresh. ''Ver Vaterländ. Naturk. Württemberg, 90 XCIII-XCIV. ---- '50. Berckhemer, Fritz (1934) - Über den Schädel des Urmenschen von Steinheim an der Murr. Jahresh. Ver. ''Vaterländ. Naturk. Württemberg, 90 LXXV-LXXVI. ---- '51. Berckhemer, Fritz (1934) - Wie der Urmenschenschädel von Steinheim a.d. Murr gefunden wurde. ''Kosmos, (Stuttgart) 31 242-246, 5 figs. ---- '52. Beregov, Rostislav (1934) - Properca angusta Ag. du miocène des environs d'Euxinograd. ''Geol. Balkanica, 1 41-45, 1 fig. ---- '53. Berg, Leo S. (1934) - On Amphiboreal (disconnected) distribution of marine fauna in the northern hemisphere. ''Izvestia Soc. Russe Géog., 66 69-78. ---- '54. Berg, Lev Semënovich (1934) - On the supposition of marine elements in the Baikal fauna and flora. ''Bull. Acad. Sci. URSS, Cl. Math. Nat., ser. 7 1934 no. 2-3 303-326. ---- '55. Berger, A. Katherine (1934) - A new form of fossil antelope. ''Nat. Hist., 34 679. ---- '56. Berger, A. Katherine (1934) - Fossil vertebrates. ''Nat. Hist., 34 302-303. ---- '57. Berger, A. Katherine (1934) - Important fossil discoveries in Wyoming. ''Nat. Hist., 34 588. ---- '58. Berger, A. Katherine (1934) - Second expedition to northern Patagonia. ''Nat. Hist., 34 403. ---- '59. Berger, A. Katherine (1934) - The 1933 Dinosaur Expedition of the American Museum. ''Nat. Hist., 34 95. ---- '60. Berger, A. Katherine (1934) - The American Museum-Sinclair Expedition. ''Nat. Hist., 34 297. ---- '61. Bergounioux, Frédéric-Marie (1934) - Catalogue des chéloniens fossiles conservés à Vienne (Autriche). ''Bull. Soc. Hist. Nat. Toulouse, 66 369-376, 1 fig. ---- '62. Bergounioux, Frédéric-Marie (1934) - Le groupe des chéloniens pleurodires au cours des temps géologiques. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, 198 597-599. ---- '63. Bergounioux, Frédéric-Marie (1934) - Monographie de quelques chéloniens fossiles conservés au Muséum de la Ville de Marseille. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. Nat. Marseille, 26 Mém. 3 1-19, 4 figs., 3 pls. ---- '64. Bergounioux, Frédéric-Marie (1934) - Sur quelques chéloniens fossiles du Nord de l'Italie. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. Nat. Toulouse, 66 271-280, 2 figs. ---- '65. Bernsen, J.J.A. (1934) - Recente vondsten van fossiele zoogdieren in Nederland. finds of fossil mammals in the Netherlands.. ''Versl. Geol. Sect. Geol.-Mijnbouwkd. Genoot. Ned. Kolon., 3 p. 307-312. ---- '66. Berry, Edward Wilber (1934) - Miocene Patagonia. ''Proc. Nation. Acad. Sci., 20 280-282. ---- '67. Berthier, A. (1934) - Les richesses archaeologiques de la province de Constantine. ''La Géog., 61 309-319, 7 figs. ---- '68. Beynon, Frederick & Ogilvie, A. H. (1934) - Kent's Cavern, Torquay. Report of committee appointed to co-operate with the Torquay Natural History Society in investigating Kent's Cavern. ''Rept. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 1934 258. ---- '69. Bezrukov, P.L. (1934) - Upper Cretaceous and Paleogene sediments of the upper basin of Tobol R.. Russian; German summary. ''Biull. Mosk. Obshch. Ispyt. Prirody, Otd. Geol., 42 167-199, 7 figs. ---- '70. Bien, M.N. (1934) - On the Cenozoic deposits of the Lower Huangho Valley. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. China, 13 433-454, 5 figs., 4 pls. ---- '71. Bien, M.N. (1934) - On the fossil Pisces, Amphibia, and Reptilia from Choukoutien Localities 1 and 3. ''Pal. Sinica, © 10 fasc. 1 1-32, 9 figs., 3 pls. ---- '72. Biese, W. (1934) - ''Höhlenkunde. Handwörterb. Naturwiss., (2d. ed.) 5 485-490. ---- '73. Bigot, Alexandre (1934) - A propos des plages quaternaires de Gower. ''Bull. Soc. Linn. Normandie '',6 11sup-16sup. ---- '''74. Bigot, Alexandre (1934) - Un nouveau squelette de Diplodocus monté au Muséum national d'Histoire naturelle des Etats-Unis. ''Bull. Soc. Linn. Normandie, 6 27sup-29sup. ---- '75. Black, Davidson (1934) - Fortschritt der Ausgrabungen von Choukoutien: Grabungsperiode 1933. ''Anthrop. Anz., 11 149-151. ---- '76. Black, Davidson (1934) - Geology of fossil man in China. ''Pan-Am. Geol., 62 267-272, 1 fig. ---- '77. Black, Davidson (1934) - History of the discovery and excavation of the Choukoutien site of Sinanthropus pekinensis. ''Chinese Med. Jour., 48 1187-1193. ---- '78. Black, Davidson (1934) - On the discovery, morphology, and environment of Sinanthropus pekinensis. ''Philos. Trans. Roy. Soc. London, (B) 223 57-120, 31 figs., 10 pls. ---- '79. Black, Davidson (1934) - Present state of knowledge concerning the morphology of Sinanthropus. Proc. Fifth. Pac. Sci. Congr. Canada, 1933 4 2711-2713. ---- '80. Black, Davidson (1934) - Recent discoveries at Choukoutien. ''Nature, 133 89-90. ---- '81. Blanc, Alberto Carlo (1934) - Formazioni pleistoceniche nel sottosuolo della Versilia. ''Atti. Soc. Toscana Sci. Nat., P. V. 43 no. 5 1-15, 2 figs. ---- '82. Blanc, Severin (1934) - L'homme du Roc du Barbeau. ''Bull. Soc. Préhist., Paris 31 444-445. ---- '83. Bode, Francis Dashwood (1934) - ''Merychippine species of the western United States and their stratigraphic relationships. Proc. Geol. Soc. Amer., 1933 392. ---- '84. Bode, Francis Dashwood (1934) - Tooth characters of protohippine horses with special reference to species from the Merychippus zone. ''Calif. Publ. Carnegie Instn. Wash., 453 39-63, 6 figs., 2 pls. ---- '85. Bogolyubskii, S.N. (1934) - A conference dealing with the evolution of domestic animals. Russian. ''Priroda, (USSR) 1934 no. 5 83-87. ---- '86. Bohn, Georges (1934) - Leçons de zoologie et biologie générale. VI. Vertébrés inférieurs (poissons, batraciens, reptiles). ''Actualités Sci. Indust., 183 1-96, 60 figs. ---- '87. Boissevain, H. (1934) - Étude géologique et géomorphologique d'une partie de la voltée de la haute Ségre (Pyrénées Catalanes). ''Bull. Soc. Hist. Nat. Toulouse, 66 155. ---- '88. Bonch-Osmolovski, G.A. (1934) - 10 years of soviet work on the paleolithic. ''Priroda, (USSR) 1934 no. 2 . ---- '89. Bonch-Osmolovskii, G.A. (1934) - Résultats de l'étude du paléolithique de Criméen. Trans. II Internat. ''Confr. Assoc. Study. Quat. Europe Period, 113-186 no. 5 12 figs., 10 pls. ---- '90. Bonin, Gerhardt von (1934) - On the size of man's brain as indicated by skull capacity. ''Jour. Comp. Neurol., 59 1-28. ---- '91. Bonneuil, M.E. de (1934) - Dans le désert de Libye, du royaume des garamantes à Kaufra. ''La Géog., 61 35-48, 7 figs. ---- '92. Boonstra, Lieuwe Dirk (1934) - Pareiasaurian studies. Part 9. The cranial osteology. ''Ann. S. African Mus., 31 1-38, 5 figs., 22 pls. ---- '93. Boonstra, Lieuwe Dirk (1934) - Pareiasaurian studies. Part 10. The dermal armour. ''Ann. S. African Mus., 31 39-48, 5 pls. ---- '94. Boonstra, Lieuwe Dirk (1934) - Pareiasaurian studies. Part 11. The vertebral column and ribs. ''Ann. S. African Mus., 31 49-66, 7 figs., 1 pl. ---- '95. Boonstra, Lieuwe Dirk (1934) - A contribution to the morphology of the Gorgonopsia. ''Ann. S. African Mus., 31 137-174, 11 figs. ---- '96. Boonstra, Lieuwe Dirk (1934) - A contribution to the morphology of the mammal-like reptiles of the suborder Therocephalia. ''Ann. S. African Mus., 31 215-267, 35 figs. ---- '97. Boonstra, Lieuwe Dirk (1934) - Additions to our knowledge of the South African Gorgonopsia, preserved in the British Museum (Natural History). ''Ann. S. African Mus., 31 175-213, 18 figs. ---- '98. Boonstra, Lieuwe Dirk (1934) - On an aberrant gorgonopsian, Burnetia mirabilis Broom. ''S. African Jour. Sci., 31 462-470, 4 figs. ---- '99. Boonstra, Lieuwe Dirk (1934) - The cervical vertebrae of a gorgonopsian (Aelurognathus tigriceps). ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist., 14 (10) 53-57, 1 fig. ---- '100. Bordas, Alejandro F. (1934) - Los fósiles de la cantera Santa Isabel, Provincia de San Luis. ''Rev. Min. Geol. Mineral. Buenos Aires, 6 no. 4 97-98. ---- '101. Borisiak, Alexei Alexievich (1934) - A course in historical geology.Russian.3rd ed. Leningrad, Moskow, Novosibirsk, Obed. ''Nauch-Tekh. Izdat. Norod. Kom. Tiazh. Promyshl., SSSR 1934 424 pp., 142 figs., 12 illust. ---- '102. Boriskovskii, P.I. (1934) - Historical precendents in the naming of so-called Homo sapiens.Russian. ''Prob. Gosud. Akad. Ist. Mat. Kult., 1934 5-6. ---- '103. Borissiak, Alexei Alexievich (1934)- Paleontology during the last 15 years. ''Priroda, (USSR) 1934 3-4, 86-94. ---- '104. Boswell, Percy George Hamnall (1934) - Age of sub-Crag implements. ''Nature, 133 331. ---- '105. Bovier-Lapierre, Paul (1934) - Industries préhistoriques dans l'Île d'Éléphantine et aux environs d'Assouan. ''Bull. Inst. Égypte, 16 115-131. ---- '106. Bradford, Willard (1934)- Additional Triassic dinosaur tracks from Pennsylvania. ''Science, (n. s.) 80 73-74. ---- '107. Brandicourt, Virgile (1934) - L'aurore de la préhistoire, Boucher de Perthes. ''La Nature, 62 385-390, 6 figs. ---- '108. Brandt, Walter (1934) - Alexander von Brandt (1844-1932). ''Anat. Anz., 77 291-315, portrait. ---- '109. Branson, Carl Colton (1934) - Permian sharks of Wyoming and of East Greenland. ''Science, (n. s.) 79 431. ---- '110. Branson, E.B. & Mehl, M. G. (1934) - Notes on the ecology of conodonts. ''Proc. Geol. Soc. Amer., 1933 362. ---- '111. Branson, Edwin Bayer (1934) - Kinderhookian of Missouri. ''Proc. Geol. Soc. Amer., 1933 352. ---- '112. Brauer, August (1934) - Über die zur Unterscheidung der Arten der Procaviiden wichtigen Merkmale. ''Zeit. Säugetierk., 9 198-206, 9 figs. ---- '113. Brauner, A.A. (1934) - On the "mixibility" of fossil faunas.Russian. ''Priroda, (USSR) 1934 no. 11 92-93. ---- '114. Breuer, Richard (1934) - Merkwürdige Ausschliffe und deren Entstehung an Zähnen spelaeoider Bären. ''Palaeobiol., 6 no. 1 59-64, 2 figs. ---- '115. Breuil, H. & Koslowski, L. (1934) - Études de stratigraphie paléolithique dans le nord de la France, la Belgique et l'Angleterre. ''L'Anthrop., 44 249-290, 18 figs. ---- '116. Breuil, Henri-Édouard Pros (1934) - Le feu et les instruments en os et en pierre de Chou-Kou-Tien. ''Proc. First. Internat. Congr. Prehist. Protohist. Sci., London 1932 72-73. ---- '117. Breuil, Henri-Édouard Pros (1934) - Quelques gravures inédites de Laugerie-Basse (fouilles Maury). '' Congr. Préhist. France, Xe Sess., 1931 55-59, 2 figs. ---- '118. Breuil, L'Abbé Henri (1934) - De l'importance de la solifluxion dans l'étude des terrains quaternaires de la France et des pays voisins. ''Rev. Géog. Géol., 7 269-331, 52 figs., 7 pls. ---- '119. Breuil, l'Abbé Henri (1934) - L'etat actuel de nos connaissances sur l'évolution de la peinture pariétale de l'age du renne. ''Proc. First Internat. Congr. Prehist. Protohist. Sci., London. 84-86. ---- '120. Breuil, L'Abbé Henri (1934) - Roches de Genda-Bitfou, a Sourré. ''Actes Soc. Linn. Bordeaux, 86 60. ---- '121. Brindley, W.H. (1934) - Ernst Haeckel. ''Nature, 133 331. ---- '122. Broggi, J.A. (1934) - Bibliografia geologica, botanica y zoologica del Peru. Síntesis cútica de la publicaciones aparecidas especialmente en el último lustro (1929-1933). ''Bol. Soc. Geol., Peru 6 23-123. ---- '123. Broili, F. & J. Schröder, J. (1934) - Beobachtungen an Wirbeltieren der Karrooformation. II. Über den Cynodontier Tribolodon frerensis Seeley. ''Sitz-Ber. Akad. Wiss. München., 1934 no. 2 163-177, 6 figs. ---- '124. Broili, F. & Schröder, J. (1934) - Beobachtungen an Wirbeltieren der Karrooformation. III. Ein Gorgonopside aus den unteren Beaufort-Schichten. ''Sitz.-Ber. Akad. Wiss. München, 1934 no. 2 179-190, 1 fig., 2 pls. ---- '125. Broili, F. & Schröder, J. (1934) - Beobachtungen an Wirbeltieren der Karrooformation. IV. Ein neuer Gorgonopside aus den unteren Beaufort-Schichten. ''Sitz.-Ber. Akad. Wiss. München, 1934 no. 3 209-223, 5 figs., 1 pl. ---- '126. Broili, F. & Schröder, J. (1934) - Beobachtungen an Wirbeltieren der Karrooformation. V. Über Chasmatosaurus van hoepeni Haughton. ''Sitz.-Ber. Akad. Wiss. München, 1934 no. 3 225-264, 18 figs., 5 pls. ---- '126. Broili, F. & Schröder, J. (1934) - Zur Osteologie des Kopfes von Cynognathus. ''Sitz.-Ber. Akad. Wiss. München, 1934 no. 2 95-128, 10 figs., 7 pls. ---- '127. Broom, Robert (1934) - ''Les origines de l'homme. Paris: Payot. 242 pp., 35 figs., 1 pl. ---- '128. Broom, Robert (1934) - On the fossil remains associated with ''Australopithecus africanus. S. African Jour. Sci., 31 471-480, 7 figs. ---- '129. Broom, Robert (1934) - What anatomy owes to the paleontologist. ''S. African Med. Jour., 8 701-702. ---- '130. Brotzen, Fritz (1934) - Die Morphologie und Histologie der Proostea- (Acanthodiden) Schuppen. ''Ark. Zool., 26A no. 23 1-27, 12 figs., 8 pls. ---- '131. Brotzen, Fritz (1934) - Die silurischen und devonischen Fischvorkommen in Westpodolien. II. ''Palaeobiol., 6 no. 1 111-130, 1 pl. ---- '132. Brotzen, Fritz (1934) - Erster Nachweis von Unterdevon im Ostseegebiete durch Konglomeratgeschiebe mit Fischresten. II. (Paläontologie). ''Zeit. Geschieb. Flachlands Geol., 10 no. 1 1-65, 6 figs., 3 pls. ---- '133. Brough, James (1934) - On Lekanichthys howsei-a new dorypterid fish from the Permian. ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist., 14 (10) 353-366, 2 figs., 1 pl. ---- '134. Brough, James (1934) - On the structure of certain catopterid fishes. ''Proc. Zool. Soc., London 1934 559-571, 3 figs., 1 pl. ---- '135. Brown, Barnum (1934) - A change of names. ''Science, (n.s.) 79 80. ---- '136. Brown, Barnum (1934) - How dinosaurs died 125,000,000 years ago. ''Sci. News Letter, 26 51-52. ---- '137. Brown, Barnum (1934) - Midget monsters found in "Question Mark Quarry." ''Sci. News Letter, 26 86. ---- '138. Bryan, William Alanson (1934) - Roy Lee Moodie (1880-1934). ''Science, (n.s.) 79 263. ---- '139. Bryant, William L. (1934)- New fishes from the Triassic of Pennsylvania. ''Proc. Amer. Philos. Soc., 73 319-326, 8 pls. ---- '140. Bryant, William L. (1934) - The fish fauna of Beartooth Butte, Wyoming. Parts II and III. ''Proc. Amer. Philos. Soc., 73 127-162, 8 figs., 26 pls. ---- '141. Bubnoff, Serge von (1934) - Wilhelm Deecke zum goldenen Doctorjubiläum. ''Forsch. u. Fortschr., 10 239-240. ---- '142. Buchberger, S. (1934) - Neue Funde versteinerter Saurier in Deutschland. ''Natur. u. Kultur, 31 406-409. ---- '143. Bull, Alfred Joseph & Gossling, F. & Green, J. F. N. & Hayward, H. A. & Turner, E. A. & Woolridge, S. W. (1934) - The river Mole: its physiography and superficial deposits. ''Proc. Geolog. Assoc., London 45 35-69, 6 figs., 2 pls. ---- '143. Bürgl, Hans (1934) - Morphologische und funktionelle Analyse der Wirbelsäule des Höhlenbären. I. ''Palaeobiol., 6 no. 1 65-110, 7 figs., 2 pls. ---- '144. Burke, J.J. (1934) - ''Mytonolagus, a new leporine genus from the Uinta Eocene series in Utah. Ann. Carnegie Mus., 23 399-420, 1 pl. ---- '145. Burke, J.J. (1934) - New Duchesne River rodents and a preliminary survey of the Adjidaumidae. ''Ann. Carnegie Mus., 23 391-398, 5 figs. ---- '146. Burkitt, Arthur Neville (1934) - Some aspects of the vertebrate brain. ''Abst. Proc. Linn. Soc., N.S.W. no. 468, 2 . ---- '147. Burkitt, Miles Crawford & Favell, R.V. & Armstrong, A.L. & Fleure, H.J. & Garrod, D.A.E. & Jackson, J.W. & Palmer, L.S. & Peake, H.J.E. (1934) - Derbyshire Caves. Twelfth interim report of committee appointed to coöperate with a committee of the Royal Anthropological Institute in the exploration of caves in the Derbyshire district. ''Rept. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 1934 254-257. ---- '148. Burkitt, Miles Crawford (1934) - Some reflections on man and nature in the light of past and recent prehistoric research. ''Scientia, 56 347-357. ---- '149. Burkitt, Miles Crawford (1934) - Some reflections on the Aurignacian culture and its female statuettes. ''Eur. Sept. Antiq., 9 113-122, 4 figs. ---- '150. Butler, Albert E. (1934) - Building the museum group. ''Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., Guide Leaflet 82 30 pp. ---- - C= '''1. - D= '''1. - E= '''1. - F= '''1. - G= '''1. - H= '''1. - I= '''1. - J= '''1. - K= '''1. - L= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N= '''1. - O= '''1. - P= '''1. - Q= '''1. - R= '''1. - S= '''1. - T= '''1. - U= '''1. - V= '''1. - W= '''1. - X= '''1. - Y= '''1. - Z= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List